The daughter of Thevies and Son of Love
by Peter'sPan
Summary: This is a short story, About Mitchell Aphrodites son and Sara Hermes Daughter from my story, its been requested by some so here it is,


**AN: a short story about Mitchell and Sara, she is my character a Hermes daughter enjoy it.**

* * *

i groaned, "Sara wake up" ive been trying to wake up my beautiful girlfriend for 30 minutes but she wouldn't budge.

"go away i want to sleep" she mumbled, and i smirked at that, she wants to sleep ill let her sleep.

i sat on her bed, and took off my shoes and socks, she opened one eye, "what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"you said you wanted to sleep, that's why im gonna sleep with my girlfriend" smirks, as she sits up, then he pouts, "you don't want me to sleep next to you?" i asked and she gave me her glare, "move i wanna change my cloth" she said, and i chuckled and moved as she went to the bathroom.

"im gonna take forever" she said, and he gave her a sigh, "fine ill watch then" he said smirking and Luke threw a shoe at him, "dude watch it, that's my sister!" he said.

"and my girlfriend" he said, and Luke shook his head, "i am the blood related one not you so i win!" said Luke sticking his tongue out.

i shook my head and i the door opened and Emily came in with Lance, "i win!" said Emily, and Lance grumbled, "why did you have to be here you ass?!" he asked me, and i chuckled.

Emily walked to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled and returned the gesture, "aha your girlfriend? want me to call Jason?" Mitchell asked teasingly, Luke just glared at him, "shut up" mumbled Emily and they started to kiss.

Sara came out dressed and showered and threw a pillow at them, "stop making out!" she told them and they broke away blushing.

i went to her and pulled her to the other room, i handed her a bag, "wear these please" i told her and she went to their changing space and i waited, then i heard her yelling, "no! i will not wear this! they look ugly! whats wrong with my shorts, and my Lady gaga shirt?" she asked and i side.

"out there nice and they fit you amazingly" i told her, "no " she said, "yes" i said, "no" she said, "please for me" i said in the puppy do voice and she sighed and came out in a white shirt and a black vest, with grey faded jeans, and black flats with the front grey and cute little white bows.

i smiled and went to her and raised the sleeves up a bit, closed the vests buttons, and looked at her, "beautiful" i told her and she shook her head, he put his hands in her back pocket and pulled her closer to me.

she smiled and hooked her arms around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair, i leaned down and kissed her, she kissed me back but then i remembered that i would have to finish getting her done for the big- oh i almost told you sorry, i pulled away and she pouted so i kissed her nose, and she let go.

"ok let me see, clothes done, your hair is always perfectly right, hmm make up, you don't need it cause your already beautiful" he said and she smirked, "if i didn't know better id think your jealous" she said and he sticked his tongue out.

"oh now i know what you are missing" he got out a jewelry box, he opened it and showed her a little heart locket, he put it around her neck, and she put her hair back where it was and she touched the charm, "thank you its beautiful".

"just like you, and i have the key to it" showed her a little thin brown bracelet the ones that's like skin that has a little silver key, "means i have the key to your heart" he said.

she hugged him, "thank you" she mumbled and he hugged her closer to him, "your always welcome" he told her.

he held her hand and went out, "where are Lances, Emily and Luke?" she asked, "they went to dinner of course" i told her.

we went out to eat dinner and when we got there everyone yelled "SURPRISE" and she smiled, and they all started to sing, "Happy birthday to you".

* * *

after cutting the cake, and opening the gifts everyone went back to dancing, i went to her, "ladies mind i cut in?" i asked, and they shook there head and left, i held my hand out for her, and she took it.

i led her to the dance floor and started to dance with her, when a slow down started, i put my hands on her waist and she put her hands on my shoulder.

we started to sway to the music, "i love you" i told her and she looked up at me smiling, it was the first time i ever told her that, "i love you too" she said, and then when we were about to kiss, a big bucket of water fell on us, then the Stoll's started to laugh, "Happy birthday Sis" they yelled and she glared at them, i kissed her so she wouldnt kill them and she kissed me back.

when she pulled away, "happy birthday Sara" i told her and she smiled and rested her head on my chest.

and i knew that i was in love with this girl, deeply in love.

Shit her brothers are gonna kill me.

* * *

**AN: So? i hope you loved it, liked it, if so i might make other one shoots, and all or i might give you guys another chapter in this so it will be a drabble of one shoots hope you enjoyed it, if you did check out my other stories**


End file.
